bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jukebox
The Jukebox is a rare machine in Rapture, not often encountered by the player. There are six Jukeboxes that can be found in BioShock and three Jukeboxes can be found in BioShock 2. The player is able to interact with most of the Jukeboxes, but two of the Jukeboxes are not functioning. Cost Jukeboxes cost 0 Dollars. When the player uses the Jukebox, it is clearly heard that a coin is placed in the coin slot of the Jukebox, but if the wallet is checked, it will be found that no money has been deducted. This can be checked by visiting another nearby Vending Machine like a Circus of Values machine, immediately after using the Jukebox. ''BioShock'' In BioShock, the Jukeboxes that can be interacted with by the player and seem to be working, will only play snippets of the songs, therefore all of the Jukeboxes are slightly broken, even when the Jukebox can be used. When operating, the Jukeboxes all play snippets of the following same 3 songs: *"(How Much is) That Doggie in the Window?", by Patti Page, 1952. *"Papa Loves Mambo", by Perry Como, 1954. *"Liza", by Django Reinhardt. Locations Locations of the Jukeboxes in BioShock: Arcadia *1. Lower Rolling Hills - at the end of the level, just before entering the Rapture Metro bathysphere dock. :*This Jukebox is not working at all. Fort Frolic *1. At the start of the level - next to the door leading to the Rapture Metro (Hephaestus) bathysphere dock. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays snippets of the songs listed above. *2. Lower Atrium - in the Cocktail Lounge. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays snippets of the songs listed above. *3. Poseidon Plaza - in the Sinclair Spirits bar. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays snippets of the songs listed above. *4. Poseidon Plaza - in the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on the ground floor. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays snippets of the songs listed above. *5. Poseidon Plaza - in the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on the first floor. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays snippets of the songs listed above. Rapture's Grand Carnival *1. Games/Rides - in the display window of the Rapture Records store. :*This Jukebox is not working at all. ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, when the Jukebox can be interacted with and used by the player, it will play the full length (or at least most) of the song. Each of the Jukeboxes will also play a different list of songs. Locations Locations of the Jukeboxes in BioShock 2: Siren Alley *1. Little Eden Plaza - in the Mermaid Lounge, on the ground floor (a Splicer, in a Scripted Event, will make this Jukebox work) :*This Jukebox can be used and plays the following songs: ::*"Bei Mir Bist du Schön", by The Andrews Sisters, 1937. ::*"Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl", by Bessie Smith, 1931. *2. Little Eden Plaza - in the Pink Pearl, in the bedroom of the suite of rooms on the second floor. :*This Jukebox is not working. Dionysus Park *1. At the Triton Theater - in the lounge. :*This Jukebox can be used and plays the following songs: ::*"Daddy Won't You Please Come Home?" by Annette Hanshaw, 1952. ::*"Sweet Madness" by Adrian Rollini & His Orchestra (etc.), 1933. ::*"Memories of You" by The Ink Spots, 1940. Multiplayer Apartment *This Jukebox can be used and plays the following songs: ::*"(How Much is) That Doggie in the Window?" by Patti Page ::*"Bei Mir Bist Du Schon" by The Andrews Sisters ::*"It's Bad for Me" by Rosemary Clooney and Benny Goodman ::*"It Had to be You" by Django Reinhardt ::*"Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away)" by Django Reinhardt ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' A Jukeboxes can be found in Sinclair Spirits on Market Street but it cannot be interacted with by the player. The title cards shown inside the jukebox are Ryan's Songbird and Champion Pianos. Bugs/Glitches *The Jukeboxes in BioShock 2 will often not work (in a seemingly erratic and random way) and the player will not be able to play or replay the songs. If the player finds that the 'Use' icon does not appear when trying to play a Jukebox, the following simple steps will usually fix this problem: :*Exit the room the Jukebox is in, then re-enter the room, if this fails then try: :*Exit the building the Jukebox is in, then re-enter the building, if this fails then try: :*Go and collect some dollars and return to the Jukebox, if this fails then try: :*Exit the building the Jukebox is in and interact with the game environment, e.g. kill a Splicer or buy some ammo, then re-enter the building, if this fails then try: :*Exit the building the Jukebox is in and go to a totally different area of the level map, return and re-enter the building. Behind the Scenes *The design of the Jukebox in the BioShock games, is loosely based on the Wurlitzer 1015 'Bubbler' model from 1946. Category:Vending Machines